


Feeling Home

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rio Hope and Kelley go their separate ways, Hope to move across the country, Kelley stays in Rio with Alex. After Alex finally points out that Kelley is miserable, Kelley goes to find Hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Home

Hope hugged Kelley tightly, kissing the top of her head.

“You go, I mean it,” Hope said, letting Kelley look up at her. She just smiled at the smaller woman, “go, have fun.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m just going to head home. Jerramy and I, we’re going to pack up…”

“You’re really moving across the country?”

“Yeah, it’ll be good for us.”

“You sure you’re not doing this for other reasons?”

“It’s a perk being closer to you.”

“Kell, you coming?” Alex asked as she walked up, bag in hand.

“Yeah, just... one more minute.”

“Take your time.”

“Alex!” Hope shouted and the forward stopped and turned toward the couple again, “you take care of her, don’t let anything happ—”

“Hope, I promise.”

“She wanders…”

“I know.”

“Excuse me!” Kelley shouted at the same moment and Hope just smiled as Alex chuckled, “I can take care of myself.”

“I’m just making sure,” Hope promised as she kissed Kelley’s forehead, “go on, I’ll be fine.”

“Ok… I’ll see you soon,” Kelley promised before jogging after Alex.

“Kell! Wait,” Hope ran over to Kelley, pulling her into a kiss, “I love you, stay safe.”

“Love you too, Hope.” Kelley grinned.

“Ok, go. Before I change my mind.” 

“See you soon,” Kelley said before running to catch up with Alex. Hope stood there watching her disappear. 

“Ready to go home?” Carli asked, walking up to Hope who nodded, “she’ll be safe. Allie will make sure of it.”

“I know, I know.” Hope turned and started heading toward their own gate. It would be weeks before they would be reunited. 

x-x-x

Hope groaned as she lifted another box onto the table, looking over at Jerramy, who huffed. 

“When did we get so much shit?” he groaned and Hope laughed.

“I swear, somewhere on the trip over we got another dozen boxes thrown into our truck.”

“I told you that guy looked guilty!” Jerramy opened the box he’d just set down and pulled out a throw pillow that happened to be on top. “See? This isn’t even ours!” he practically shouted as Hope was in fits of laughter. It was their pillow; it belonged in their den with the couch. He knew that perfectly well, but he just wanted to see Hope smile again. Hope walked over to him and allowed him to wrap her into a tight hug.

“I missed home.”

“Well sorry, but we just moved babe, it won't be home fo—”

“I meant this. Home’s just a feeling Jer.”

“Oh, right,” he said right before his stomach rumbled, “so is this feeling, feeling up for Thai take out?”

“I’m not on a diet anymore, so what about Italian?”

“Oh dear god, I never thought I’d hear those words leave your mouth.”

“Shut up. Please tell me there is good food here somewhere?”

“I bet I can find some.”

x-x-x

Alex sighed and walked up to Kelley as she stared at the departures. 

“Kell.”

“Hmmm?”

“Go,” Alex said simply and Kelley looked over at her.

“What?”

“Just go to her. You miss her and you need her, so just go to her. She misses you too.”

“But—”

“Kelley for god’s sake just go. We’ve had a great week in Rio together but you still miss her. That’s who you go to when you need to heal. You can’t go back to Sky Blue not fully healed.”

“Ok…”

“Good, cause I already swapped your ticket,” Alex said shrugging as she handed Kelley the ticket. Kelley grinned and hugged Alex. 

“Thanks, Lex.”

“Hurry up, you leave soon.”

“I’ll see you in a few weeks, tell Serv I say hi.”

“Give Hope a hug for me, and tell Cap to call me.”

“Will do,” Kelley said as she walked away.

x-x-x

Kelley worried her lip between her teeth, she didn’t know what to do. It was a new home for Hope and Jerramy. She’d never seen pictures of it, she didn’t even have an address. At least, she didn’t till her phone buzzed with a text from Jerramy giving her the address, telling her to hurry her little butt up. 

It wasn’t the best relationship she could ask for. She didn’t fully trust Jerramy but Hope said she loved him, and that she loved Kelley. There had been many discussions in their past about how they were going to make this open relationship work; how to not be jealous or angry and how to keep everything in the open. 

Kelley stared at the door, she wished it felt more like home. Sighing, she knocked and wished she was more shocked to see Jerramy opening the door. 

“God, what took you so long?” he joked and hugged her quickly, “you know I can’t keep things from her.”

“The cab got lost.”

“Ah, well that happens out here. Come on in, I’ll show you around.”

“Jer… where’s Hope?” 

“Oh… right. Um, hey Hope, can you come here real quick?”

“Who was at the door?” Hope called back and Kelley could hear her walking around upstairs. Jerramy stood in front of Kelley, blocking her from view. 

“Just come here, would ya?” he shouted back and looked over his shoulder at Kelley, “always has to make a fuss, huh?”

“Hmmm? Yeah…” Kelley started shifting back and forth on her feet. She didn’t know why she was so worried. The memory from the loss was roaring back and her heart was starting to ache again. 

“What Jer?” Hope asked and Kelley knew she couldn’t have been more than a few feet in front of them.

“Someone is here to se—”

“I swear to god if the media has ou—” Jerramy stepped to the side revealing Kelley and Hope stopped short. “Kell?” Now Kelley couldn’t help it, tears started falling down her cheeks, and Hope rushed over to her, pulling her close.

“I should’ve come home with you,” Kelley cried as Hope kissed the top of her head. “I missed you, I needed to be with you. You help me.”

“Shhh, I got you now. It’ll be ok,” Hope whispered, kissing Kelley’s temple. 

“I like your home,” Kelley sobbed into Hope’s shirt, making Hope chuckle.

“Our home,” Jerramy said, rubbing her back, “our home, Kell.”

“Shut up, I can’t take more emotion right now!” Kelley sobbed, letting him attempt to comfort her too. 

“So, movie night?”

“Movie night.” Hope nodded, leading Kelley over to the couch. “You’re damn lucky we just set up the DVD player and found the throw blankets.” 

“I always did have perfect timing,” Kelley said softly, wiping the few tears still sliding down her cheeks. 

“I missed you, Kell.”

x-x-x

Jerramy looked over at Hope and Kelley, the younger woman fast asleep on top of Hope. 

“You want me to carry her up to bed?” he offered and Hope looked down at Kelley, carefully running a hand through her hair. 

“Yeah, that’d be good.” Hope waited till Jerramy had Kelley in his arms before following him upstairs. They had a rule, one that wouldn’t be broken; Jerramy and Hope would share the master bedroom. No one else was allowed in that bed, and two of the guest rooms would be for their other partners. They wouldn’t cross that boundary. Hope leaned against the doorframe as Jerramy tucked Kelley into the bed before turning to face his wife. 

“I’m going to head out for awhile… I’ll see you in the morning?”

“I’ll be here,” she promised, leaning up to kiss him softly, “thank you Jer.”

“Hey, there’s no need to thank me, she’s family.” Jerramy watched as Hope walked across the room, discarding her jeans as she went. She crawled into the bed behind Kelley pulling the smaller woman close. He was glad that the younger woman made the choice to come home to them.

x-x-x

Hope woke up in the morning to an empty bed. She knew she had to get used to Kelley being a morning person. The older she got, the less likely it was that Hope was going to get out of bed early. She yawned, stretching her sore shoulder out before getting up. She walked down the hall toward the stairs, noticing that Jerramy’s room had an unmade bed. Making her way downstairs, spotting a woman at the kitchen table.

“Morning Hope,” she greeted.

“Tiff,” Hope said back as she grabbed the coffee pot. Hope wasn’t the biggest fan of the woman but Jerramy liked her enough and he never complained about Kelley, so Hope stayed quiet. At least this one knew when to keep her mouth shut and when not to. The one thing that shocked Hope was the fact the woman had moved across the country with them. She’d found a new job and apartment, just to say close to them. 

“How’s Kell?” Tiffany asked when Hope sat down. Hope looked into the living room where Jerramy and Kelley sat playing some video game. 

“She’ll be ok. Losing is hard, and in that part of our job, occurrences are very few and far between.”

“Even giants fall.”

“The great thing is, we’ll come back stronger,” Hope said, not liking the last comment from the woman. 

“How are you?”

“Honestly? It hurts a lot. I want to do another cycle but it’s so hard.”

“Do what’s best for you,” Tiffany said, resting her hand on Hope’s arm, which Hope stared down at. 

“Thanks, Tiff.”

“Though if I can speak freely.” Hope gave her a small nod, unsure of what the woman was about to say. “No one is going to judge you if you retire, you’ll still be the best ever.” Hope smiled, maybe she was starting to like this woman.

“Thanks.”

“And Hope? It was shit how you got treated down there. I wanted to beat the fuck outta those crowds,” Tiffany said and Hope laughed.

“Tiff, I’d honestly love to see that, but crowds are crowds. I’d rather have loud than nothing.” 

“Sure Hope.” Tiffany smiled and Hope felt maybe the woman could see through her, just a little. 

“Hope!” Kelley came running up, nearly jumping on her back. 

“Hey, Kell.”

“I beat Jerramy at Grand Thef—”

“I thought I said you two weren’t allowed to play that anymore!” Hope scolded causing both Jerramy and Kelley to look guilty.

“Sorry Hope,” Jerramy said kissing the side of her head as he walked by.

“Whatever,” Hope mumbled as she pulled Kelley in front of her, kissing her. “I’ll get you both back,” she promised as Kelley grinned into the kiss.

“I like the idea of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit different, not sure how I feel about it. Keep the prompts up, tho I will say as of right now I'm not touching the suspension thing with a ten-foot pole currently. As always let me know what you think of this one!


End file.
